An integrated circuit (IC) package may include electrical components designed to improve one or more functions of the IC package. For example, an IC package may include embedded or surface-mounted capacitors for reducing resonance between the IC package and a substrate on which the package is mounted. An IC package may also or alternatively include integrated inductors. Integrated inductors may be used to improve the quality of signals carried by the IC package.
An integrated inductor may be used in an IC package or in other types of devices. The usefulness of an integrated inductor in a particular design may depend on the inductance of the inductor as well as on the geometrical dimensions of the inductor. Such dimensions include, for example, the total trace length, the trace width, and the spacing between traces. It is often desirable to increase the inductance, and therefore the Quality Factor (Q), of an integrated inductor for a given set of geometric constraints.